


The Devil His Due

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Adultery, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Seduction, Sex for Favors, Sexual Coercion, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Anakin can always rely on Palpatine to bail him out of trouble.It’s good to have friends in high places.
Relationships: Sheev Palpatine/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41
Collections: Anonymous





	The Devil His Due

**Author's Note:**

> Anakin's relationship with Chancellor Palpatine is complicated.

"Chancellor. I'm sorry to bother you. I know its late--"

"Not at all, Anakin. Please come in," he said, ushering the boy into his private living quarters. Anakin had been here many times, but rather than make himself comfortable, he simply stood in the center of the room, scuffing his boots on the carpet. 

"I hope I didn't wake you," he muttered when the Chancellor offered to take his coat. 

Sidious smiled to himself. "Oh, Anakin. Not to worry."

In fact, he'd been waiting up for the boy, anticipating his arrival for some time.

He made it a point to keep tabs on young Skywalker, and he just so happened to know that a boy matching Anakin's description had recently lost a high-stakes swoop race in the lower levels. It was no surprise that Anakin would be drawn to the illegal racing scene. The boy was a thrill-seeker, that much was obvious. More surprising was the fact that he had _lost_. And to make matters worse, he now owed a hefty sum of credits to the local Hutts, who presided over the races. 

No matter.

The Jedi would never learn of Anakin's latest venture into the lower levels. Sidious would see to that. He would pay off whatever exorbitant sum the boy owed to keep the Hutts quiet. This wasn't the first time Anakin had come to beg for credits, and it wouldn't be the last.

He did so love to watch him beg. Ah, but Sidious was getting ahead of himself. First came the tearful confession. Another favorite of his.

"You look troubled, Anakin. Is something wrong?" 

Anakin was being very quiet at the moment, pacing back and forth on the carpet. He must've come straight from the racetrack, his cheeks flushed, dirty-blond hair tousled wildly. Sidious could smell the grease on him, the nervous sweat, the guilt. How delicious. 

The boy seemed startled by his question. He tried to play it off with a shrug, smiling rakishly. "Yeah, you might say that." Yet, even as he spoke, his eyes darted about the room, towards the door. 

Sidious patted the seat beside him on the couch, smiling benevolently. "Perhaps you should sit down, Anakin," he said in a gentle tone. "Unburden yourself. You know you can ask me anything." 

Anakin jerked his head in a nod. He raked a hand through his hair, shooting one last glance at the door, and then stalked over to the couch. There was a strange, determined look in his eye as he dropped down beside the Chancellor, sitting a tad too close, close enough that their thighs brushed. 

Sidious was about to move over, when a large hand settled on his thigh, squeezing possessively.

"Anakin?" His voice hitched slightly as the hand slid higher up his thigh, disappearing beneath his robes. Anakin pressed closer, nuzzling behind his ear, and Sidious felt a breath of hot air on his neck, followed by a low, husky whisper.

"I've missed you." 

Sidious wanted to sneer. _Liar_. Maybe the boy did miss him, but that's not why he was here. He was here because he needed credits. Anakin hadn't touched him like this since--well, since his marriage to Padmé Amidala. But if he wanted to play games, Sidious would play along. 

He sighed the boy's name, spreading his legs in invitation. Anakin was growing bolder now, groping beneath his robes, caressing him through his many layers. He let his head fall back against the cushion. Obviously, the boy hoped to soften him up with sex. Figuratively speaking, of course.

He should put a stop to this. Anakin's relationship to Padmé was too important jeopardize. More important than his own base desires, certainly. 

But then his robes were torn aside, and a warm, calloused hand met cold, soft flesh. The boy's touch was hesitant, gentle as ever.

"Is this good?" Anakin asked, stroking the flaccid organ. 

Sidious merely grunted. He was an old man, ravaged by time and prolonged exposure to the Dark Side. His body was not what it once was. 

"Use your mouth," he suggested after a while, curious to see if Anakin would.

Anakin paused, uncertainty and disgust written across his pretty face. Sidious had never asked this of him before. Their short-lived physical relationship had been relatively innocent, all things considered. Anakin had been so starved for affection, the poor boy. Desperate enough to seek solace in the arms of a Sith. Was it any wonder he ran off to marry Padmé at the first opportunity? 

And of course, Anakin was nothing if not faithful. He was certainly not one to cheat. Once he had married the insufferable Padmé Amidala, that was it. No more late night visits to the Supreme Chancellor. Until tonight. Ah, but these were extenuating circumstances. The boy needed credits, and he was desperate. But was he desperate enough to suck the cock of his wife's hated political rival? Why, yes, it seemed. 

"Good," he sighed, threading his fingers through the boy's hair. He was getting hard now, stretched out along the couch, eyes lidded with pleasure as he watched his prized pupil swallow him down. Anakin didn't waste any time, and the sight of those full lips wrapped around the base of his thickening cock was enough to make him groan. "Good boy."

Anakin tried to speak, but his words came out muffled. Sidious could hear his thoughts. He was practically blaring his displeasure through the Force, whimpering softly. The Sith rolled his eyes. Oh, stop whining, child. After everything I've done for you.

Even now he let Anakin set his own pace, lying prone beneath his clumsy ministrations, before slowly rocking his hips. Anakin hollowed his cheeks, sucking him deeper. Sidious took that for an invitation. He thrust into the boy's mouth, eager to feel the tight sheath of his throat. 

Anakin heaved, throat muscles rippling, spasming around the intrusion. He pulled back, coughing and gasping for breath.

"Ssorry, sir. I, I've never--" He slurred an apology, wiping the drool from his chin. Sidious let loose a moan at the sight of his young apprentice, lashes wet with tears, lips red and swollen. He wanted to spill himself in that warm, luscious mouth, but Anakin was still blathering on. "I've never done this before."

That was obvious. Anakin was clumsy and inexperienced, as was to be expected. But he did look so very lovely.

"Shh. Try again," he said in the soft, kindly voice of Chancellor Palpatine. 

Anakin took a deep breath and dipped his head, hesitating at the last moment. "Sir, I have to tell you something..." He glanced up, eyes red-rimmed and watery. "I'm sorry to ask, but I need credits."

Sidious bit back the urge to scream. He wanted to talk about this now? Of all times! Was the idiot boy trying to torture him?

"Anakin! Can't this wait?" Now he was the one whimpering. 

"I'm serious. I'm in a lot of trouble, and I don't know who else to ask."

"When have I ever denied you anything?" Sidious snapped, unable to keep his voice even. He was panting heavily, trembling with the desire to orgasm. It had been so long, but he couldn't let his frustration out on Anakin. Not yet. "Of course I'll give you the credits. Now would you _please--"_

"Are you sure?" Anakin rasped in a strained whisper. "I didn't want to assume."

"Yes, I'm sure," Sidious said, gritting his teeth. Anakin smiled, but his 'thank you' came out slightly muffled when the Sith Lord pulled him down by the scruff of his neck, only to stuff his cock in the boy's mouth. He held him there, gripping those dirty, golden locks in a tight fist as he writhed in pleasure.

Anakin was more enthusiastic now, laving the underside of his cock and bobbing his head as Sidious began to arch his hips. He fucked the boy's mouth, spurting down the back of his throat with a final thrust. 

He was still sprawled on the couch, half-asleep by the time Anakin emerged from the 'fresher. Sidious closed his eyes, barely listening as the boy made his excuses to leave. You got what you wanted, now go. But Anakin was still lurking in the entryway, stuttering his heartfelt thanks. 

"Thank you again, sir. I, I don't know how I'll ever--"

Sidious interrupted him. "Oh, Anakin," he said with a faint sigh. "It's my pleasure." 


End file.
